kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Tian-Lung
Overview Tian-Lung is a unique genetic creation formed in the image of a traditional Chinese Dragon. She has a long serpentine body, with a gill-like crest running down both sides. This crest allows her to ride air currents at high speed - giving the temporary illusion of true flight. In the center she has squat arms & legs, which derive from some of her reptilian/saurian elements. Tian-Lung can project smoke from her mouth - which is a poor weapon but can serve to screen her presence and confuse ranged attackers. Origin Chinese Dragons are great serpentine beasts of legend - no proof of their existance has ever been discovered. But in a world where so many kaiju exist, how can there be no heroic Dragons? With this great injustice in mind, a lone scientist began his life's work - to create a heroic Dragon like the ones he grew up with. Constrained by reality, he worked long and hard to splice together traits from terrestrail animals like flying snakes, eels, birds, and even some mammals. He requested dinosaur DNA sequences where he could get them, and incorporated everything into attempt after attempt, trying to create a viable species that held in common every Dragon trait he loved as a child. His creature needed to have a long, flexible body. It needed to fly without wings. It needed to swim and have a massive head. A decade passed, and dozens of unviable or just plain wrong attempts came and went. Finally, in 1984, a basic creature was created which had the gross properties necessary to pass it off as a true dragon. Decades of refinement & size adjustment culminated in the successful gestation of a beast nearly 130m long, with incredible strength & speed. But unfortunately the creature who looked like a dragon had none of the dragon's personality. This synthetic creature was cruel and vicious - with no sentience or compassion. When Tian-Lung broke her restraints and escaped, the scientist felt a tightness in his chest - dying on the spot from shame. Energy System Tian-Lung regains energy slowly over time. Ranged Combat Tian-Lung has only limited energy projection abilities, but she can make excellent use of her movement abilities to manipulate smoke, steam and wind to her advantage. Tian-Lung can jump and coil into the air, slamming down heavily for great damage, or unfurling her body to catch the air currents and use a controlled power dive to skim along the battle arena. Grappling Tian-Lung is not well proportioned for traditional grappling, but she can use her weight and mass to knock opponents off their feet, and pluck them out of the air. When stationary she is relatively easy to overpower by brute strength. Melee Combat Tian-Lung cannot bring her powerful feet or lithe arms to bear when standing on the ground, so much of her basic melee combat revolves around her whip-like body, neck, and tail. The crest along her spine, her teeth, and even the blunt of her tail can be used at significant range as melee weapons, though they are not as powerful as her Charging Attacks, when she can use her central body to increase her muscle. Weakness Tian-Lung relies on her movement & limited flight abilities to take control of battle, but her top speeds significantly reduce her manuverability - making combat in congested areas challenging, and limiting her attack options in general, which can make her assaults predictable. Tian-Lung has excellent reach with her weak melee attacks, but that is rarely enough to win a battle - she needs to use her charging flight to gain the upper hand. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Tian-Lung is viscious and aggressive. She is at her best when striking first and dictating the pace of battle. Her reaction animations should really demonstrate a loss of control, to drive this point home. *Combat Focus: Tian-Lung is all about charging, and using her limited glide/flight mechanics. Her air animations sholud be swift & complex - rolling & banking through space. *Special Considerations: Tian-Lung will need additional animation channels for her head & neck - to keep their ambient movement intact. She will also need flying trastition animations. Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Male kaiju Category:Good Kaiju